Little Bit of Everything
by Dark Sea Kitten
Summary: Bella Swan is not normal. Just how abnormal is she? Read and found out how she deals with it. And who is her mate?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Twilight!**

_**Prologue**_

People think I'm human. I'm not, but I didn't know that…. till now. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story. About how I found my mate and saved the supernatural world.

* * *

><p>My mom died when I was born and my dad is still very upset about it. And that was 16 years ago, I mean I understand why he is still depressed about it, that was his only love, his soulmate. I wish I had a chance to meet her and get to know her. My dad is awesome. He's the Police Chief of Forks, Washington. Our town. I look exactly like him except for my eyes, skin color and face-shape. My eyes are silver, I have sun-kissed skin, and a heart-shaped face. Everything else comes from my dad like my brown hair, full. pink, pouty lips and eye-shape. I'm gonna say one thing though: I HATE BEING SHORT! I'm 5ft and it's hard to cook sometimes because I might not be able to reach something when I'm somewhere new or shopping and its too high.<p>

I'm graduating this year. I'm so happy! But the others are bitching about it because I'm 16. My cousin Jake tries to stop it but to no avail. Not to mention his major growth spurt. Our dads are brothers (by adoption). Dad never knew his parents so Uncle Billy's dad adopted him.

Everyone on the Rez thinks I'm a freak. I can dance better than most girls, stronger than most boys, and hell of all smarter than both. Only two others besides Jake like and stick up for me. Quil Ateara V and Embry Call. We all have one thing in common… grew up with one parent. Jake and I without our moms; Embry and Quil without their dads. But we have each others.

Dad taught me the language. No one else in my generation but my group knows it. I'm the one who taught them. We love reading the old journals from the old pack. They're epicness and the Elders are so cryptic about every little thing. I have a very big feeling the next pack is coming from this generation. I want to see them turn, I bet they are awesome. Can we say EPIC?!

I've been keeping an eye on all of the guys. 3 boys I know who are fixing to phase are Sam Uley, Paul Lohate, and Jared Cameron. I asked my dad two weeks ago about it. He said his father is Taha Aki. He was a vampire/shifter hybrid when he found his mate (Dad's mom) and had Dad. His mom almost died but his dad thought quickly and changed her in time. Then he told me I was a vampire/shifter/god hybrid.

My dad had vampire, shifter, and human blood in him. I got the godly blood from my 'biological mom', Artemis. She wanted a baby but had to stay a virgin because of her vow. Renee- the one who gave birth to me- wanted a baby to but she was infertile. They met, talked and agreed to this: Artemis would put one of her eggs in her and then one night later I was conceived but with Dad's permission of course.

My dad and I drink from blood bags. I asked Dad if he had phased. He said yes and I most likely would too. I really hope so. After I found about Dad and myself, I told Jake, Quil, and Embry. Mom came to talk to me a week ago. She is helping me train. Taha Aki and Abigail- his mate- talked ans is training me, too. This year is gonna be awesome.

Little did i know…. it's gonna be beyond weird… and chaotic.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**I don't own Twilight!**

_Chapter 1:First Day of School_

**Bella's POV**

It was the first day of school this year. My grandfather got me a black and silver motorcycle, black Ford Ranger, and my mom got me a silver Honda Pilot. I was so happy when i saw them. Since it wasn't raining I took the motorcycle. I was wearing a black cami, gauzy white long-sleeve crop top, black skinny jeans with rips on the thighs, black high-heeled, knee-high boots and a leather jacket. I braided a white feather into my dark brown hair.

As soon as I pulled up to the school, everyone stared. I notice a silver volvo and keep. That's when i noticed the Cold Ones, a.k.a vampires, around them. The was a blonde barbie, a jock looking dude, a pixie, a bronze haired guy, and a stunning blonde guy. I noticed the blonde dude as Major Jasper Whitlock. Whoa so thats why he went 'missing' during the Civil War. He was turned. And wait for it….. he's my mate! I'll have to wait to meet his eyes later. I bet I'm gonna imprint on him. See yesterday this girl in the sophomore class, Lauren Mallory, pissed me off at the store. She saying that the only reason I am a senior is because I slept with the Principles college son. Which I didn't but he and I are friends and not to mention, he's gay. But anyway so yea, I phased and dad phased with me and is training me to be the Alpha. But i didn't get taller. **Grrr!**

Back to the Vamps. The blonde Barbie was wrapped around the pixie and the jock looking dude had the bronze haired guy in his arms. So they must be lesbian and gay. Which I have no problem with. Yelp there's the bell. So now I have to go to English, one of my favorite subjects. And what do you know I have the Major and Barbie in there. Yay!

"Welcome back, students! I hope you are all ready for this year. Now roll call….." and on and on "...Jasper Hale…" so he goes by Hale and him and the blonde are playing twins, hmm. "...Isabella Swan…"

I raised my hand and said "Please call me Bella."

"Of course, Miss Swan."

**Jasper's POV**

We had just gotten to school when a black and silver motorcycle came into the parking lot. And the most beautiful girl I have ever seen came off it. She had SILVER eyes and brown hair. She was at least 5 ft and that is shorter than Alice at 5'2. I think she is my mate but the only way to find is if our hands touch or I look into her eyes. I hope she is my mate. I'll ask Alice or Peter!

"You're going to have to ask Peter, Jasper." Alice said "I can't see her at all."

Edward popped in saying. "I can't read her mind, either. I think she is a 's making me nervous and scaring me." Emmett tightened his arms around him.

Oh I forgot to mention Rosalie and Alice are mates, Emmett and Edward are mates. Which I don't care if my sibling are gay. Rosalie and I are betraying as twins with the last name Hale, Emmett and Alice are brother and sister with the last name McCarthy, and Edward is using Cullen. Anyway, back to the hottie. **BEEP! **There goes a text.

_The girl is your mate. Edward and Alice are somewhat right, she is a shield. Be careful. You are gonna have several big brothers on your tail, soon. Wish I could say more. Bye. Peter._

Great! Oh well. And now it's time to go to English IV. And look I have the hottie in there.

"Welcome back, students! I hope you are all ready for this year. Now roll call….." and on and on "...Jasper Hale…" I raised my hand. "...Isabella Swan…" What a beautiful name. It gives me the chills.

She raised her hand "Please call me Bella."

"Of course, Miss Swan" he said.

This is going to be a fun year! I can feel it! And I wonder what Peter meant by there are gonna be a lot of big brothers on my tail soon. Huh…..


	3. Chapter 2: New Additions

**I don't own Twilight!**

_**Chapter 2: New Additions**_

**Bella's POV**

OMG! I've had Jasper in every single one of my classes. And I have lunch with all of them. I wonder if they'll let me sit with them. I haven't met Jasper's eyes yet. But third period just ended and I have this burning sensation in my stomach. **DING!**

_Sam Uley just phased! Get outside and help him! Just like I taught you how! Dad._

This can not be good. I ran to the Principal's office and told him I had to go. That I have an emergency. He told me to go. I ran to the area in the forest where I always keep my clothes when I phase. I undressed and put my clothes in the hideout.

I phased into my wolf form. I'm a pure snow white wolf. As soon as I got in, I heard his thoughts and he was freaking out. _Sam, it's okay. You'll be fine. __**Calm down!**_ I used my alpha voice for that one.

_Whoa! I'm hearing things! Who are you? Gotta run away!_

_**Stay where you are! **__I'm coming to you and my name is Bella Swan. _I ran to him and when I got there, saw a pure black wolf. _You phased. You're a wolf, a Protector of the tribe. I know it's disorienting. I had to go through it. I'm here to help you._

_Whoa! But your a girl! I thought only boys phased from what the legends said._ Sam said.

I answered back _Yea well, I guess I'm special. Taha Aki is my grandfather, my dad's father. I'm also part vampire and God. There is going to be big changes for this tribe. I can feel it._

_That's cool and amazing. What do we do now?_

_Train. _I answered.

**Two days later**

Sam is finally home. But then Paul and Jared decided to phase together. Joy! I howled for Sam. Then I went to meet the new members. Who are so much more freaked out then Sam was. And he was bad.

_No, I wasn't. I was good considering what happened. _He said.

_Yea, yea. Paul, Jared! Calm down and __**stay put! **__We are on our way. Which one do you want to deal with? _I asked towards Sam.

_I'll take Jared. Have fun with Paul. _He answered smugly.

_Dick. Okay, Paul, Jared how are ya'll feeling?_

_What happened to me and who are ya'll? _Paul and Jared asked at the same time.

_My name is Bella Swan and I'm the Alpha. This is Sam Uley and he is my Beta. Ya'll know him, right? _

_Yea, he's our friend! _Jared said. We came upon them right then. Jared was brown and Paul was black and silver. _Okay. Which one is Sam and which one is Bella?_

_I'm the black wolf and Bella is the white wolf. _Sam answered. _Jared you're with me and Paul you are with Bella. Have fun!_

Paul glared at me and I just stared at him waiting for him to talk. I didn't have to wait long. _I'm not taking orders from a female. I'll never submit to you._

I was still just staring at him, then attacked and we rolled until I had him on his back and my teeth over his throat. _**Submit to me! Now!**_

_Okay! I submit just let me up! _Paul pleaded. I got up and I wondered how Sam was doing with Jared. I hope he's not being stupid about it like he did when he first phased.

_Hey! I heard that and for your information, we are doing just fine. He's calm. But I don't know how to explain it to him like you did for me._

_Okay! Are ya'll okay to phase back to human? _

_Yea! How do we do that? _They asked.

_Think happy thoughts. _Sam said.

_Sam when they phase back show them where the clothes are and get to my house. I'll wait for ya'll there. And you'll be getting a little surprise._

**Sam's POV**

Before she phased out I asked her _Will there be food?_

_Of course. I' made Beef Stroganoff so hurry up if you want any. _She answered.

_Come on ya'll let's hurry. She cooks awesome food. Okay follow me. _I showed them the different places where we keep the clothes. After we phased back and got dressed, we went to her house. She had already gotten her food. I got mine and they got theirs.

"OMG! This is so good. She does cook amazing food." Paul said.

Jared asked "So what's the surprise?" Just the doorbell rang.

"It's here" and she got up to answer the door. When she came back, there was a beautiful couple with her. The female smelled awful but the man didn't. "Guys this is Taha Aki and his mate Abigail. My grandparents."

We all had our mouths open. This just got interesting. Taha Aki opened his mouth and said…


	4. Chapter 3: Truth and Mate

**I do not own Twilight! SM does!**

_**Chapter 3: Truth and Mate**_

**Bella's POV**

Grandpa opened his mouth and said "Welcome to the new pack. Are y'all treating my little girl here well? Cause you hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Grandpa!" I wined "I can take care of myself. I already had to make Paul submit, I did just fine. Grandma tell him I can take care of myself, please!"

She looked at him, slapped him and said "Stop being overprotective of her. She can handle herself. I already have to tell her father that. Now stop scaring the boys or I'm cutting you off for two weeks. Tell them what they need to know. NOW!"

I love my grandma. And it was funny hearing and seeing her rip into grandpa like that. I was laughing so hard on the inside and I can tell the other boys were too. Until they figured out what grandma meant by 'cutting him off' than they had looks of pity on their faces for him. Then my grandpa went to explain everything about being a wolf and imprinting and this is when the boys start yelling. Paul was the loudest.

"You mean I can't pick who I have to be with the rest of my life?! And if I reject her I'm causing pain to myself and her?! Not fair! I refuse to imprint!" Paul said.

I snapped at him saying "You can't control when you do or who you do it on. So get that notion out of your head."

"So pumpkin, you said you had something special to tell me," Grandpa said.

"Oh yea!" I remembered "I think I found my imprint!"

Grandma said "That's great!"

Grandpa looked at me and asked "You think?"

"I haven't met his eyes yet but I can tell by the smell." I answered.

"Who?" Grandpa said. "Who do I and my son and the boys get to threaten?" Everyone was looking at me, Grandma had the nicest stare in my opinion cause she actually was curious.

I muttered under my breath "Jasper Hale a.k.a Major Jasper Whitlock."

"What?! That guy? Oh man. it's gonna be really hard to scare him. He's so dangerous. How can you be imprinted to him? He is too old for you!" Grandpa freaked out.

"Okay first of all, the age difference between me and him is the same if not smaller than between you and grandma! I'm glad I'm gonna imprint on him and he's my mate. Because I know he can protect me and… woah" I pressed my hand to my abdomen "There's a new wolf coming in.." Than I heard a howl. "Okay, you three stay here. Grandma knock some sense into Grandpa please and keep all the guys here. I know you can. And there's beef stroganoff in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'm gonna go deal with the new wolf and bring him here. Make sure there is plenty for when I bring him back."

I ran out the back door and phased on the fly. I could hear all the wolfs thoughts and he was really freaking out. _OMG! I'm a wolf! How can this happen? This can't be happening!_

_It is happening. You are a wolf. __**Stay put **__and wait till I get there. What is your name?_

_Embry Call. Who are you? And why am I talking in my head?_

_My name is Bella Swan and I'm the alpha. I thought you were Makkah. I have no idea why you phased. Unless…. _I got to him and he was a black and grey wolf. Plus he was just laying there. _Are you calm enough to phase back human?_

_I think so. How do I do that? _He asked.

I looked at him and said _Follow me. _After we got to tree outside my house, I turned and told him _Think about whatever makes you happy and think about being human again while you're at it. After you get done, there are clothes in this tree. Get dressed and come into the house. There's food for you._

I phased out and got dressed. Embry and I went into the house together. I made the introductions and went to bed. I'm gonna let my grandparents deal with it. I need rest so I can go to school tomorrow and finally meet Jasper's eyes.

**Jasper's POV**

I was so looking forward to lunch. But when I got there Bella wasn't there. I waited to see if she was in our other classes together. And absolutely no luck, she wasn't in her classes either. I really started to worry. But the mating pull is what's keeping me sane right now.

The next day when we pulled up to school, she was there. YAY! And she was looking around. I decided to surprise her and I snuck up behind her. I put my arm around her from behind and whispered in her ear "Guess who?"

She jumped and said "Jasper?"

"Yep. Good answer." She in my arms and met my eyes dead on. It was like gravity shifted. And we both smiled in awe.

"Jasper. we need to talk about what happened." She said.

I answered back "I know. I have a lot to explain."

"So do I, Major. A whole lot," she replied.

I smiled then what she said clicked. I asked her "How do you know that name?"

She looked and nervous and asked "Can we go to my house and I can explain?"

I nodded and she took my hand. We got on her motorcycle and sped to her house. She let us in and said "Wait here." She came back with two mugs. She handed me one and said to try it. I looked at her and took a sip. It was animal blood mixed with whiskey. She looked at me and said "I know you're a vampire. You were in the Civil War as the youngest Major ever. Even when you lied about your age. When you 'disappeared', you were really changed by a vicious warlord named Maria. You then became Major of the Southern Wars. And you're a legend. Your friend Peter and Charlotte got you out a couple of years after you let them go. And that is how you came to be with the Cullen Clan. How did I do?"

I stared stunned and asked "How do you know that?"

"Because I am a…"


End file.
